


So Full of Shapes is Fancy [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, everyone is genderqueer, everyone is poly because shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Feste sits less like Patience on a monument smiling at grief, and more like Falstaff on a bar stool laughing at happiness.</p><p>Story written by Aja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Full of Shapes is Fancy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so full of shapes is fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096558) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



Cover Art by The Dragongirl

 

Music:

"Vaughan Williams: English Folk Song Suite - 3. March: Folk Songs From Somerset" by Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops Orchestra, from The World Of Vaughan Williams

 

Length:

16 minutes, 5 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 17 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shakespeare/So%20Full%20of%20Shapes%20is%20Fancy%20by%20Aja.mp3)

Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

[MP3 (17.3 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091213.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Tipsy Podfic Night, July 31st, 2015.


End file.
